


Oliver and Marcus

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Protective Oliver Wood, Top Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Super cute.  Another cute story between Oliver and Marcus from my shameless stories





	Oliver and Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in serech of beta and editor please 🙏 love help.

Oliver loves his family. He loved Marcus. He loved this crazy kid, who was so quiet on the outside, but with them he was witty, and funny, dirty minded. He was an old soul and was gifted in so many ways. He was thankful he was the only one who saw him. He loves his laugh when he laughs. He loves how funny and crazy he is, when he was with his brothers. He was nothing like the twins or Percy. He would have to say that he was closer to him. 

He loved how the boys would be gross, farting, burping, and trying to out-do each other. He best boyfriend, and yes, lover. He was a kind, old soul. He smiled at Marcus as he was standing with his friends. They were Oliver family, no matter what people thought, they didn’t just let anyone in. He smiled as they laughed at Marcus. After all, Oliver was lucky he got to see this side of the family.

He was sitting on the couch when Marcus popped up next to them, Fred sat on the other chair, and George and Lee were on the other to couches. The girls went to their room. Marcus was all smiles as he snuggled into Oliver side. He knew Marcus would never have done that if they thought his father was out and about, but he was in prison for life. . Marcus u smirked at his boyfriends who was giving him a look of his own. He snuggled deeper into Oliver side. Oliver smiled. Yeah, life can only get better. Because after all, happy ever after’s can come true even in Hogwarts.


End file.
